


The Beast of Fairy Tail

by XFangHeartX



Series: The Beast of Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, implied nalu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: There's another wizard in Fairy Tail... and she's a real beast. OC story.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel and Original Female Character, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Beast of Fairy Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

The steel floor was cold against the bare skin of her knees, both of them scraped raw. She growled as she gripped at the bars, shaking at them with frustration and fury. She hated the coldness of the metal... the confinement of this prison... she longed for the freedom of the forest, the only home she knew.

In her frustration, she let out an ear-piercing scream, so loud and long that it could shake the very air around her. She wanted to get out, but for three days and three nights straight, no one would hear her pleas. She couldn't stand this confined space. She just wanted to be free... to be warm.

Why couldn't she have those things?

Just as the feeling of resignation was beginning to sink in... she heard the soft tapping of footfalls, causing her to lift her head up. Through her mane of unmanaged, unkempt, tangled hair, she could make out this... beaming smile in the darkness. One that felt... warm.

"I'm gonna let you out, now, okay?"

Her eyes went wide and she froze, even as the sound of the lock clicking came to her ears. What was going on? Things were happening too quickly. She was already starting to get used to the cage, and yet... she was being let out... by him.

She growled, instinct taking over as the cage opened... and then there was the sound of her heart pounding. She felt the muscles in her leg bunch up before she let out this unearthly screech... and lunged.

XXX

The sound of the train whistle disrupted her dreams, causing her to sit up with a startled gasp as she felt the train lurch to a halt.

**"Now arriving at Magnolia Station."**

"Mm..." Haru moaned as she stretched her arms, causing her shoulders to let out that satisfying popping sound before she stood up. She was a girl of average height: no higher than 5 feet and 6 inches. Her long, voluminous mane of apple green hair, flowing all the way down to her waist, was tied back by a dark red ribbon, and her dark brown eyes were soft and warm as the sunlight that shined on her olive-colored skin. Her attire consisted of a cerise tank top that only went down to her ribcage, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows, and a pair of lavender shorts.

On the left side of her exposed stomach was a teal mark: the mark of a fairy, the symbol that she carried with pride.

As Haru grabbed her mahogany backpack from her seat, she glanced down at the floor and smiled tenderly as her eyes fell on her companion: a gigantic wolf with silver-blue fur and a white underbelly, muzzle, and legs. His tail was curled up at his side and he had on a brown color on his thick, furry neck. On his right flank, he also bore the mark of their guild.

"Blue Fang~," she whispered in a bit of a singsong tone as she stroked the wolf's head. "Wake up, we're home."

With a groan, the wolf opened his golden eyes before he gave a tongue-curling yawn, then stood up and shook himself awake, his fur rippling in waves as he did before he followed Haru and unboarded the train. Haru smiled before she took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air around her.

Magnolia Town, one of the largest cities in the Kingdom of Fiore. This merchant city has been quite prosperous in Magic since time immemorial... and with good reason. Magnolia was home to the strong wizard's guild in all of Fiore... and it was actually that guild that Haru was returning to.

As Haru and Blue Fang walked through the streets, greeting the townfolk as they passed, they soon stood before the very building they were searching for: a tall pagoda building with three floors, the top of which held three banners. The center banner, however, held the very symbol that Haru and Blue Fang wore on their bodies.

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"It's good to be home, huh, Blue Fang?" asked Haru, causing Blue Fang to bark and wag his tail happily, causing her to giggle before she walked up to the doors and push them open... revealing a lively hall, just bursting with people. Some were eating, some were drinking, and some were just roughhousing around...

The sight filled her with unbridled joy.

"Haru!"

Haru looked to her right and smiled as she saw a white-haired young woman with blue hair approach her, wearing a sleeveless maroon dress with a pleated skirt that reached down to her ankles.

"Mira!" Haru greeted back as she hugged the woman, who laughed as she gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Welcome home!" said Mirajane Strauss. "It's so good to see you!" She then turned to see Blue Fang, who whined happily as he walked up and licked her cheek, causing her to laugh as she stroked his neck. "And you, too, Blue Fang!"

Blue Fang barked in response before he gave Mirajane another affection lick.

"So, how did your job go?" asked Mirajane.

"Well, let's just say that the town I went to won't be having a pest problem, anymore," said Haru. "Although... I did end up accidentally destroying a house, so I only got paid half as much." She then chuckled sheepishly. "So... oops!"

"Well, at least you still got your reward," Mirajane replied. "Better than nothing, right?"

"Yep!" Haru answered.

"Oh, and guess what!" Mirajane said. "You're not the only one who just came home~!"

"Huh?" Haru muttered before the guild administrator pointed to the right, causing her to follow her gaze to see a boy of at least 17 years with spiky salmon-colored hair, a white scarf with a scale-like pattern around his neck, a black opened vest and waist cape with golden yellow trim, a brown belt around his waist, white puffy pants with black tassels, a pair of black sandals, and on his right shoulder was the red mark of the guild.

The boy was butting heads with a black-haired adolescent male... who was only wearing his black boxer shorts, exposing his entire upper body, including the guild mark stamped on his left pectoral, and nearby was a blonde-haired young woman with a rather buxom and curvaceous figure, wearing a white and blue shirt with a cross pattern.

The moment Haru laid her eyes on the former of the two, she gasped as a broad smile graced her features.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him, prompting the older teen to glance back. "You're back!"

Natsu gave a broad, toothy smile, showing his sharp fangs before he opened his arms.

"Haru!" he exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, causing him to laugh as he whirled around with her in his embrace. "Oh, good to see ya, sis!"

"Welcome home, Big Brother!" Haru replied. "I missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you, too, Haru," Natsu said.

"Hey!" a little voice chirped, prompting Haru to look down and see a tiny blue cat with a white underbelly and carrying a green rucksack on his back. "Where's my hug?"

"Oh, sorry, Happy!" Haru replied as she picked the little cat up and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly as to cause any discomfort. "Ooh, I missed you, too, my favorite little kitty~!"

"Ahh... there it is," Happy sighed, pleasantly.

"Hey, Haru, good to see ya," the raven-haired teen greeted.

"You, too, Gray!" Haru replied before she noticed he was in his underwear. "Um... Gray? Where are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Gray asked as he looked down and finally noticed his boxers. "W-what the-?! When'd that happen?!"

"I thought I told you not to get fresh with my sister, Gray!!" Natsu shouted as he got in Gray's face, again.

"Will you stop assuming that?!" Gray questioned as he glared back at Natsu.

"Oh, of course..." Haru muttered in annoyance. "What else is new?"

"Hey, by the way, where's Blue Fang?" asked Natsu... but he soon got his answer when the blonde girl beside him suddenly shrieked.

"A WOLF!!! LOOK OUT!!!!"

Natsu turned, only to get knocked to the floor by a big ball of silvery-blue fur, causing him to let out a yell of surprise... but that yell was soon replaced with laughter as he found himself being smothered in slobbery licks, and everyone else surrounding them began to laugh at the display, as well.

"Okay, okay, Blue Fang!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to shield himself from the wolf's tongue, but kept getting licked. "That's enough! I get it! I missed you, too! Now... get off!" With a grunt of effort, he pushed the huge wolf off his person and wiped the saliva off his face. That's when the wolf's eyes fell on Happy, who gasped in horror as he began to back away.

"N-no, no, Blue Fang!" Happy cried. "Please, don't! I just had my fur cleaned!"

Too late. The wolf soon gave the cat a slobbery kiss, drenching him drool.

"Ohhh, gross!" Happy complained. "I smell like dog breath, again!"

The wolf panted happily before he turned to Natsu, who gave him this knowing grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're lookin' for," Natsu said. "Roll over!"

Soon, Blue Fang dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back, showing his white underbelly to Natsu, who promptly sat on top of him and began to gently scratch up and down, which caused the wolf's leg to wiggle rapidly as he gave pleasant whines.

"Aww, yeah, that's a good boy," Natsu praised as he kept scratching his belly. "Yeah, who's got a soft belly~?"

Haru giggled at her brother and her canine companion, but while Natsu was giving the wolf his belly rubs, she finally noticed the blonde girl, who gaped in comical disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Oh, hello!" Haru greeted, getting the girl's attention. "I haven't seen you here, before."

"Oh, I just joined earlier this morning!" said the girl as she held up her right hand, revealing the pink guild mark stamped on it.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Haru replied as she bowed her head. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Haru, and I'm Natsu's younger sister!"

"I'm Lucy," the girl replied, bowing her head in kind. "It's nice to meet you, too!" She soon stood up straight, as did Haru. "Natsu didn't tell me he had a sister... then again, I never asked."

"Yeah, that happens," Haru replied. "So... are you, like, my brother's new girlfriend or something?"

"HUH?!!" Lucy and Natsu questioned while the surrounding guild members went "Oooooohh~!"

"N-n-now hold on!" Lucy cried. "We only just met!"

"Yeah! She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu shouted. "...Are you?"

"NO!!" Lucy shouted while Haru laughed.

"Oh, relax, I'm teasing!" Haru assured. "Jeez, can't you take a little joke?"

Lucy only groaned in response while Natsu twitched his brow in irritation.

"So, Natsu, I heard you went to Hargeon," said Haru as she looked at her brother with a slightly concerned expression. "Did you find... you know...?"

Natsu blinked before he clicked his teeth and turned his head to the side in annoyance. "Nah. Just some poser pretending to be a member of Fairy Tail. I took him down a peg or two, though."

"I see," Haru said. "Just as well, no punk is gonna drag the name of Fairy Tail through the mud." Her frown only deepened, however. "Still... I'm sorry you didn't find Igneel."

Natsu's eyes softened and a soft smile creased his lips before he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, something good did come out of it, at least," said Natsu as he gave his sister a grin. "I met Lucy, here!"

"Really?" Haru asked as she looked at Lucy, who gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah... it's kinda complicated," Lucy replied. "Let's just say he invited me and leave it at that."

"Yeah, we kinda ran away from the army after I wrecked the port," Natsu added, causing Lucy to wince.

"What?!" Haru questioned in disbelief, causing Natsu to flinch. "Natsu, I can't believe you! Haven't you heard of self-control?!"

"Oh, come on, what's the big deal?!" Natsu asked. "You know I've done worse than that!"

"I thought I heard that voice."

Haru turned to see a short, bald old man wearing these clothes that made him look rather like a jester, completely with a really goofy-looking hat.

"Master!" Haru exclaimed as she went to go greet him.

"Welcome home, Haru!" Makarov greeted as the girl dropped to her knees to hug him. "Glad to see you made it back safe and sound."

"I'm glad to be back, too," Haru said as she stood up, "but now that I'm here, all I wanna do is kick my feet up and relax. Right, Blue Fang?"

She earned a bark from Blue Fang in reply.

"Actually," Makarov interjected, causing Haru to look down at him, "I know that you just got home, but I actually have an assignment for you."

"What?!" Haru questioned in disbelief. "But I just got home!"

"There's a neighboring village nearby that's been having a bandit problem," Makarov answered. "It's been going on for quite some time lately."

"Master, I'm sure it's very troubling," said Haru, "but can't I at least take a bath before I go anywhere?"

"In fact, recently, the bandits even abducted a little girl," Makarov added, causing the entire hall to go silent. Lucy gasped silently before she glanced over at Haru, who just stood there, eyes hooded beneath her bangs before she quietly clenched her fist.

"...Change of plans," she said before she turned to Mirajane. "Hey, Mira. Can I get some croquette sandwiches to go?"

"Of course!" Mirajane replied as she went to prepare the sandwiches.

"Sorry, Natsu," said Haru as she looked to her brother. "We'll have to catch up later. Blue Fang and I gotta get going."

"Hey, who says you gotta go by yourself?" asked Natsu before he grinned, toothily. "I'll go with ya, sis. When was the last time you and I did a job together!"

"Aye! And I'm going, too!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aww, Natsu," Haru smiled.

"And Lucy's comin' too, right?" Natsu asked.

"But we just got back ourselves!" Lucy complained.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Haru. "Hey, Mira, better make 20 croquette sandwiches!"

"Sure thing!" Mirajane replied.

"Well, then, a safe journey to you all," said Makarov.

"Wait a minute, don't I get a say in any of this?!" asked Lucy.

"You still owe me a fight, Flame-head," Gray added, now fully clothed.

"Heh! Bring it on, Ice-cube!" said Natsu. "But you better be wearing your clothes, got it?!"

Soon, despite Lucy's complaints, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Haru, and Blue Fang were all outside the guildhall.

"The village we're headed to is called 'Aurora Village'," said Haru. "That's not too far from here."

"Right then!" Natsu exclaimed... before his expression suddenly went uneasy. "Uh... we don't have to take a train... right, sis?"

"No, Natsu, we're not taking a train," Haru assured.

"Oh, good," Natsu said in relief... but he soon got uneasy, again. "Uh... what about a wagon?"

"No, Natsu, no wagons, either," Haru assured before she looked up at Blue Fang, who panted and wagged his tail in excitement. "We're taking the Silver Wolf Express!"

"Yes!!" Natsu cheered as he heaved a fist into the air while Blue Fang barked and pattered his paws on the ground.

"Oh, no..." Happy groaned.

"Wait, what's the Silver Wolf Express?" asked Lucy in bewilderment.

"You're about to find out!" Natsu replied before he grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to gasp as he hopped onto Blue Fang's back along with Haru, who was gripping the wolf's collar.

"Wait... we're gonna ride on his back all the way there?!" asked Lucy as she sat behind Natsu.

"Well, yeah!" Haru replied. "How else do you think we're gonna get there? Walking?"

"This beats a train ride, any day!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait, where's his saddle?!" Lucy asked.

"Saddle?" Natsu repeated. "What saddle?"

"...Oh, no..." Lucy whispered.

"You ready, Blue Fang?" Haru asked, earning a bark in response from the lupine. "Ready, guys?"

"HELL YEAH!!" Natsu shouted.

"BUT I'M NOT!!!" Lucy cried.

"Here we go!!" Haru shouted, and as soon as she said the word 'go', Blue Fang was blitzing off as fast as a shooting star!

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Lucy shrieked as she found herself wrapping her arms around Natsu's chest and stomach in a desperate attempt to hang on for dear life. "GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY RIDE!!!"

"It's okay, Lucy!!" Happy cried as he hung onto Blue Fang's tail. "I hate this ride, too!!!"

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAW~!!!" Natsu and Haru both hollered while Blue Fang howled loudly.

"Just like old times, huh, Natsu?!" Haru asked.

"You bet, sis!" Natsu replied. "YEEHAAAAAAAAW!!!"

 _'Now I'm sure of it!'_ Lucy thought with comical tears of dread. _'She's definitely Natsu's sister!!'_

And so, the quintet continued on to Aurora Village, where their next adventure awaited them.


	2. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group arrives in Aurora Village, Haru learns that Gloria, the girl who was kidnapped is the younger sister of a young man named Regis, who feels guilt-ridden for discouraging her from using her magic out of fear for her safety. With Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Blue Fang's help, Haru agrees to rescue Gloria from the bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"So that's what you guys were up to while I was away?"

"Yeah. Macao's home safe and sound and Romeo got his dad back."

It was nightfall by now, and Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Haru, and Blue Fang were all sitting around a campfire together, eating the croquette sandwiches that Mirajane had packed for them. Well, Natsu, Lucy, and Haru were eating the sandwiches. Happy and Blue Fang were just eating some raw fish that they had caught in the river nearby.

"Poor Macao," said Haru as she sat against Blue Fang's side. "Getting turned into a Vulcan of all things. I'm glad you managed to save him."

"Heh," Natsu smirked before he stuffed at least 5 sandwiches in his mouth at once. "Well, you know... it's all in a day's work."

"Romeo was happy to get his father back, too," said Lucy as she ate just one sandwich. "We may not have gotten money from it, but seeing that little boy's smiling face was reward enough, I feel like."

"Absolutely," Haru agreed. "Had I known about what was going on, I would have gone with you."

"Ah, that's okay, sis," Natsu reassured as he rubbed his slightly distended stomach. "You were away, yourself, right? How could you have known, anyway?"

"Aye, don't worry about it!" added Happy as he tossed his fish bones to the ground.

"Thanks, you guys," Haru said with a smile while Lucy stared at her, pondering.

_'Was she away because she was looking for Igneel, too?'_ she thought as she watched Haru, who noticed her gaze.

"What's up, Lucy?" Haru asked.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sorry! Didn't mean to stare... I just got lost in thought, that's all."

"Aye, she's always spacing out like that," Happy quipped, causing Lucy to glare at him. "She's such an airhead, sometimes."

"Happy, that's not very nice!" Haru chided while Blue Fang growled at the little blue cat in agreement, causing him to gulp nervously. "You better apologize to Lucy, right now!"

"Uh... s-sorry, Lucy...!" Happy squeaked while Lucy smirked.

'Well, it's nice to see that someone's on my side,' she thought.

"Hey, Natsu," Haru said as she stood up and spread her legs out in a fighting stance, her fists raised up and her head down. "How about a quick spar, huh? The night's still young and I can't afford to get rusty!"

Natsu smirked before he stood up, his stomach slimming down as he took the same posture. "Even in our downtime, you're always ready to go, huh, sis?"

"I learned from the best," Haru replied with a smirk of her own. "Now, come on!"

"All right," Natsu replied. "As always, I'll let you have the first shot!"

As soon as he said this, Haru swung her right fist at Natsu, who dodged to the side before he tried to punch back, but Haru ducked her head down before it could connect, then raised her right arm to block a kick from his leg. As they continued to throw and block blows, Lucy watched the pair continue their little fight from a safe distance. She kept close watch of Haru's swift and graceful movements as she deftly dodged Natsu's punches and kicks and blocked his punches by pushing his fists away with her forearms. Natsu, meanwhile, ducked and weaved around Haru's own moves before he raised both hands to block a punch to the face, and all the while, Happy was cheering both of them on while Blue Fang just quietly wagged his tail.

However, more than anything... Lucy noticed how much both Natsu and Haru were smiling as they continued to exchange blows.

Eventually, though, Haru managed to duck under Natsu's arm as he threw his fist forward and she swept her foot under his legs, knocking him down on his back as he landed with a grunt.

"And Haru wins it!" Happy exclaimed while Natsu and Haru both panted heavily. The latter, after taking a moment to catch her breath, reached her hand down to the former, who grinned before he caught her hand in his, allowing her to pull him up to his feet.

"Not bad, Haru," Natsu praised as he put his hands on his hips. "You've improved while you were gone!"

"You weren't too bad, either!" Haru replied. "It's nice to know that you haven't just been stuffing your face until you're so bloated, you can't even move."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed before he pulled her into a headlock and began to give her a noogie, causing her to shriek before she burst into laughter, causing him to do the same, and it wasn't long before Happy was giggling himself while Blue Fang just barked and wagged his tail. Even Lucy was laughing at the siblings' roughhousing.

_'They sure get along,'_ she thought. _'It must have been a long time since Natsu last saw Haru... they must have really missed each other.'_

As Natsu and Haru kept laughing, Lucy felt her heart swell as she hugged her legs to her chest.

_'Watching them together like this... it makes me feel happy, too.'_

XXX

The following day as the sun rose high over the hilltops, the group had finally arrived at Aurora Village: a small, humble town just northeast of Magnolia. As they first passed the entrance gate, they were rather quick to draw attention themselves, seeing as how they were three teenagers and a blue cat riding on the back of a large wolf that was at least twice their size. Lucy only smiled and waved her fingers sheepishly at the villagers who stared at her, but for Natsu, the staring was the least of his worries.

"Ugh..." groaned the Fire Dragon Slayer Wizard as he put his hands over his growling belly. "I could sure use some breakfast."

"That's always the first thing you think about whenever we go places, huh?" asked Haru with a chuckle. "You never change, Natsu."

"So, who do we talk to about these bandits?" asked Lucy as she looked around. "So far, this place seems like a sleepy little village to me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hmm..." Haru hummed as she looked down at the flier that Makarov gave to her before they left. "According to this flier, the person we're supposed to meet up with is someone named Regis Mornstar."

"Ooh, that's a fancy-sounding name!" Happy cheered.

"And it looks like the reward is... 50,000 Jewel," Haru added.

"So, if we split that between the 4 of us," Happy began, "it'd be 12,500 Jewel for each of us!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Lucy agreed.

"Oh, that's right," Happy realized. "How are we gonna split it up so we have enough for Lucy, too?"

"Hey!" Lucy shouted. "Don't tell me you thought about splitting it with Blue Fang! He's a wolf! What would he want with money?!"

"Happy!" Haru scolded.

"Kidding! I was kidding!" Happy cried.

"Excuse me. Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?"

The group looked up to see a young man of at least 19 years standing in front of a house. He had dark blue hair that was tied back in a short ponytail, a white dress shirt with a dark green vest over it, a pair of brown trousers with a red sash around his waist, and a pair of black boots with silver buckles.

"Yes, we are," answered Haru. "Are you Regis Mornstar, the one who called for us?"

"Yes, I am," Regis nodded. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course," answered Haru as she hopped off of Blue Fang's back. "How can we help?"

"And while we're at it, you got any grub, man?" Natsu asked, weakly.

"Oh, very polite," Lucy quipped. "Would it kill you to say 'please'?"

"No, it's quite all right," said Regis. "You must be hungry after your journey here. Please, come inside and I'll explain everything."

Soon, the group was inside Regis' house... except Blue Fang since he was too big to fit through the door. The young man served the group a bowl of hot stew made with lamb, carrots, and various herbs, which Natsu all too happily slurped down while the girls talked. Happy, as always, just gnawed on some raw fish. It was then that Regis gave them the details regarding the job.

"So, the girl who got kidnapped," Haru mused. "Her name is Gloria?"

"Yes," Regis replied. "She's my younger sister by 8 years. These bandits, they've actually been bothering this village for quite some time, now. Normally, they just go to the local tavern and drink the place dry without paying for anything... but lately, they've gotten bold. They started ransacking other people's houses and taking any valuables they find."

"So they just did whatever they pleased?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," Regis answered. "We were too scared to do anything about them... but my sister, she was always so brash and reckless. She always hated when the bandits took advantage of us." He knitted his brow and clenched his fists together. "I guess... she got that from our Father."

"Your old man?" Natsu asked with his cheeks stuffed to bursting.

"Our Father was a wizard, you see," Regis replied. "He used to be part of a guild, too, though I don't remember which one since it was such a long time ago." He took in a deep breath before heaving a sigh. "Anyway... our Mother died after she gave birth to Gloria, and then a few years later, our Father was killed by monsters while on a job."

Happy gulped nervously at that while Lucy and Haru both bit their lips. Even Natsu had gone quiet by now.

"So, ever since then, I was left to raise Gloria on my own," said Regis. "One day, I discovered that Gloria was able to use magic, too, just like our Father did... but..."

"But what...?" Haru inquired.

"I... I discouraged her from using it," Regis replied, causing the group to gasp quietly. "I know what you're thinking: why would I do something like that?" He then swallowed thickly as he continued. "It's just... our Father got killed with his recklessness because his magical abilities made him overconfident... I was just afraid my sister would end up the same way as he did!" He bit his lip and clutched his head. "But now... it's because of my foolishness that she ended up in trouble with those bandits in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"...I ended up saying something that I shouldn't have said," said Regis. "One day, Gloria told me that she wanted to become a great wizard like our Father... but I wouldn't hear of it. I... I told her that she was being stupid and that she should just forget about it altogether!" He then sniffled as he began to drag his hands down his face. "She... she said she wanted to prove that she could be a great wizard... so she challenged the bandits... and then...!"

"...That's when they took her prisoner," Natsu realized.

"It's my fault!" Regis sobbed as tears streaked down his cheeks. "I should have been more supportive of her... but I just didn't wanna lose her! She's the only family I have! Is it bad that I just wanted to protect my sister?!"

The room fell silent, save for the sound of Regis' choked cries... but then, Haru reached over and put her hand on his own, causing him to look up at her as she gave him a warm, kind smile.

"Of course, it isn't," she said. "She's your sister. Of course, you wanna protect her." She glanced over at Natsu. "That's what big brothers do. They take care of their little sisters and just wants what's best for them."

Natsu smiled at his younger sister, as did Lucy and Happy.

"Haru..." Lucy whispered.

"We'll definitely get Gloria back for you," Haru said. "I promise."

"...Thank you...!" Regis whispered in joy. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Haru replied. "Now... where are these bandits?"

"I'll show you," Regis answered as he wiped his eyes and led the group outside, pointing toward a tall mountain in the distance. "They make their base at Mt. Tiberius. It's very dangerous because not only do the bandits make their base there, but the path is filled with dangerous beasts."

"D-dangerous beasts?" Lucy repeated, nervously. "There aren't any... Vulcans, are there?"

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Natsu reassured. "After all, beasts are no problem for Haru. Right, sis?"

"You got that right!" Haru said with a wink. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find Gloria and get her home. I just hope we're not too late."

With that, they all hopped on Blue Fang's back and rode toward the mountain with Regis waving them off.

"Good luck!" he called. "Please bring Gloria home safely!"

"We will!" Haru called back as Blue Fang kept running toward the mountain while Regis watched them disappear... his brow furrowing in thought.

_'...An older brother's job is to protect his sister... isn't that right, Dad?'_

XXX

Meanwhile...

"She went this way! Over here!"

"I see a blood trail leading this way!"

A group of men was searching the forest, holding torches and armed to the teeth with swords, spears, and bows and arrows. Not only that, but they were seen holding large red dogs by chains, the canines sniffing the ground in search of their quarry and snarling as they looked around.

Nearby, hiding behind a tree... there sat a young girl with neck-length dark brown hair, wearing a pale rose shirt with the word "GLORY" in bold purple letters, a white skirt with a brown belt around her waist, and a pair of black boots on her feet. She panted and seethed quietly as she clutched her arm... where blood dripped from a large gash.

'I can't believe I let those losers get the better of me...' she thought as she held her wound, trying not to let it bleed any more blood... to no avail.

And to think, this all started with some petty little argument.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean, I'm out of my mind?!" Gloria questioned as she glared up at her brother, who had his back turned to her as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"You really think you'll make something of yourself by acting like a reckless fool?!" asked Regis. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Why are you so against me being a wizard?!" asked Gloria. "It's because you're jealous, aren't you?! Because you don't have any magic powers of your own!!"

"You're wrong! That's not why, at all!" Regis shouted. "Dammit all, Gloria, just listen to me-"

"No!!" Gloria spat. "I'm tired of you acting like you know what's best! When I grow up, I'm gonna be a great wizard like Dad was and I'm gonna join the strongest guild in Fiore!" She then pointed up at a poster on her wall that held the Fairy Tail guild emblem. "I'm gonna join Fairy Tail, whether you like it or not!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Regis yelled as he turned around, slamming his fist against the wall, causing Gloria to jump. "Dad had the same attitude, and look what happened to him!!"

"...But...!" Gloria started.

"No! No more!" Regis shouted as he grabbed the poster from the wall and crumpled it up into a ball. "You listen to me, now, Gloria, and I'm telling you that you are not, nor will you EVER join a wizard's guild!! I'm your older brother and I know what's best for you!!"

Gloria only stared at her brother, who threw the poster down and stomped it onto the floor, then turned and stormed out. As the 11-year-old girl stared at the crumpled poster... she clenched her jaw and tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white. As she did, a sphere of purple light appeared around her fists.

"...I'll show him...!" she hissed.

_Flashback end_

"Aha!!"

Gloria gasped as she turned to run, only for one of the bandits to grab her by her hair and pull her back, causing her to yell in pain.

"Thought you could escape from us, huh, little troublemaker?" asked the bandit while his cohorts chuckled darkly. "It was a good effort, but you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"Damn you...!" cursed Gloria before she spit in the bandit's face, causing him to let out a grunt of disgust before he growled and smacked her head against the trunk of a tree, causing her to let out a cry of pain before she passed out with a weak sigh.

"Come on," said the bandit. "Let's hurry and get back to camp before the boss shows up."

With that, they all turned and walked back up the mountain path... dragging Gloria behind them as they did.


	3. Rescuing Gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Haru, and Blue Fang make their way to the bandits' hideout, Haru displays her Beast Magic for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

As Blue Fang trekked higher and higher up the mountain trail, he had his nose pointed toward the ground, tracking whatever scent he could catch as he walked while Natsu, Lucy, Haru, and Happy were still sitting on the silver-coated wolf's back.

"Got a scent yet, big guy?" asked Haru, causing Blue Fang to look up and shake his head. "Keep at it, then. You'll get it."

"Ugh... this place gives me the creeps," Lucy said as she looked around in the forest, hearing the various calls of wild animals.

"If you don't like it, you should have stayed at the village," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"You're the ones who dragged me along for this job!" Lucy argued, but then Haru quickly shushed her. "Oh! Sorry...!"

Just then, Blue Fang's nose twitched and his ears pricked up, then began to quicken his pace, forcing the group to hold onto his fur as he broke into a brisk trot. As quickly as he sped up, though, he stopped as he soon approached something on the ground: a black boot... and a trail of a familiar red fluid that had splattered along the soil. Upon seeing it, Lucy felt her stomach clench and her blood run cold.

"B... blood...!" she whispered as Haru dropped down from Blue Fang's back and took a closer look, and she didn't just find the boot and a blood trail, but several footprints as well, but one set was smaller than the others.

"Well, sis?" Natsu asked. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Haru hummed as she stuck her finger into the blood, then rubbed her finger and thumb together. "It's fresh, all right... and look here." She pointed at the footprints on the ground. "Obviously, Gloria tried to get away at one point, but the bandits caught her."

"That poor girl," said Lucy, worriedly. "She was probably injured, too. I can't believe that these bandits would gang up on a child like this!"

"Gotta admit, though," Natsu began, "she's pretty tough, tryin' to escape from the bandits on her own. Gotta give her credit for that."

"Even so," Haru replied, "we gotta hurry. If Gloria's injured, it's only a matter of time before she bleeds out... or worse."

"I don't even wanna think about what could be worse," Lucy said, nervously. "Let's just hurry and find her so we can get her home!"

"And we can kick some bandit butt to boot!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched a fist into his palm. "Win-freakin'-win, if you ask me!"

"Just be sure to save some for me, too," Haru smirked as she put her hand to her bicep. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Big Brother!"

"You two are definitely brother and sister," Lucy mused... but then she gasped in sudden realization. "Hey, Haru, I just realized something."

"Yeah?" asked Haru.

"You're a wizard, too, right?" Lucy inquired. "So what kind of magic can you use?"

"Well, I can use-" Haru started, only for Blue Fang to growl, alerting the group to an unfamiliar presence, and sure enough, shadowy figures soon came skulking out from behind the trees and rocks, growling menacingly as they advanced.

"Uh-oh!" Happy squeaked in alarm, his tail going straight up and puffing out in fright. "We got company!"

"What are they?!" Lucy questioned in fright.

"The bandits?!" asked Natsu, almost excitedly... but as the creatures stepped out, he saw that it was the red-furred dogs that the bandits were handling. "Oh... just a pack of mutts. Man, I got all excited for nothin'!"

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy asked as the dogs growled and barked. "They're still dangerous!! They're looking at us like we're about to be their lunch!!"

"They must be the bandits' guard dogs," Haru surmised. "I guess they were left here to keep any intruders out."

"Well, Haru, looks like they're yours," Natsu said. "Do your thing!"

"Right!" Haru replied as she stepped forward, approaching the dogs.

"Wait, Haru! What are you doing?!" Lucy asked. "Those dogs could you rip you to shreds!"

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Natsu reassured. "I told you, animals are no problem for Haru!"

"Aye! Just watch and learn!" Happy chirped while Haru approached the dogs, who all growled at her before they began to charge... but the green-haired girl stood stock-still.

"Beast Siren: Calm," she uttered before she opened her mouth and sang a high note, holding it for 5 seconds straight. As she did, a teal aura seemed to flow out of her mouth and it reached the ears of the dogs... and almost instantly, they all stopped in front of her, wagging their tails and panting happily with comical hearts in their eyes, to Lucy's astonishment while Natsu just smirked proudly.

"W-what was that?!" asked Lucy. "She made the dogs stop attacking with a song!"

"That's Haru's magic!" Happy answered. "It's called Beast Magic! When Haru sings, it causes even the wildest of animals to obey her!"

"So that's why you said that beasts are no problem for Haru!" Lucy exclaimed.

 _'We really could have used her for that Vulcan job!!'_ she added, mentally. _'...Then again, she might hate that more than anything else...'_

"Aww, good doggies," Haru cooed as she stroked the canines... which caused Blue Fang to whine. "Oh, Blue Fang, don't be jealous. You'll always be my favorite wolf."

Hearing that caused Blue Fang to smile and wag his tail, assured that his mistress still loved him.

"Now then," Haru said as she turned to the dogs, "can you all be good doggies and take us to the bandit hideout, pretty please~?"

With simultaneous barks, the dogs soon turned around and led the Fairy Tail group up the mountain trail.

"You did it, again, sis!" Natsu praised as he pat his younger sister on the shoulder.

"Well, I always did have that animal magnetism," Haru quipped, causing the pair to laugh.

After a while, the guard dogs eventually led the group to a higher point on the mountain, and as they drew closer, they could hear the sound of raucous laughter and yelling in the distance.

"Yeah, we're getting close, all right," Haru said as she looked at the dogs and smiled lovingly. "Thank you all. I think we can take it from here. Bye-bye, now!"

The dogs all barked happily before they turned and walked away, back down the path.

"Right then," Natsu spoke. "Let's get movin'. We should be able to reach them from here, right?"

"Yeah," Haru replied while Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, but then took in a deep breath.

"Let's do this," whispered the Celestial Wizard.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"I'm just giving myself a pep talk, you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted.

Soon, the quintet continued to make their way around the bend, following the sound of laughing bandits, and as they drew nearer, they soon found the miscreants they were looking for... and there were actually a lot more than they had anticipated: a large group of at least 50 or so men and even a few women here and there, drinking, eating, and laughing to their hearts' content as they sat around an old wooden cabin and a large bonfire blazed in the middle of it all. Not far away from them, it was also revealed that they had several more dogs lying nearby, tied up to some trees. As the bandits partied, Haru gasped quietly as she saw someone sitting apart from them: a young girl with her hands bound behind her and blood dripping out of her left bicep... and it looked like she had gotten roughed up a little bit more, too, judging by the bruises on her face.

"No doubt about it," Haru whispered as she, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Blue Fang hid in the underbrush. "That's gotta be Gloria."

"Looks like she really took a beating," Lucy added as she peered through the bushes. "How are we gonna get her outta there?"

"There are a lot of them," Happy added, worriedly.

"...I think I've got an idea," whispered Haru as she glanced over at Blue Fang, who seemed to give this almost mischievous grin as he snickered, which caused her and Natsu to smirk.

Meanwhile, the bandits were continuing to have their little party while Gloria leaned against the cabin, groaning weakly as her head ached from the beating she got after trying to escape, earlier. Not just that, but her arm was throbbing, too. She could feel herself beginning to bleed out.

She wasn't going to last much longer without help.

"Jeez, the boss still isn't back yet?" asked one of the bandits as he took a swig of ale.

"You know he is," said a female bandit. "He likes to take his sweet time."

"Still, what do we do with the little bitch over there?" asked a third bandit, this one also being male as he glanced over at Gloria. "She's practically half-dead. There's no use in keeping her prisoner."

"The boss said somethin' about findin' someone to sell her off to," said another bandit as she took a bite out of some meat. "Too bad... I was kinda hopin' she'd be one of us."

"Are you kidding?" asked a fifth bandit. "I mean, yeah, she might know some magic, but she's way too much trouble!"

"And speakin' of trouble, you guys are in for a hell of a lot more of it!!"

The bandits looked up as they heard that shout, only to shriek as they saw Blue Fang charging toward them, growling and snarling, causing them to shriek in fear. Before they could react in time, the wolf barreled right over a few of them, knocking them all to the ground. The sudden noise caused Gloria to stir as she looked up, only to gasp as she saw Blue Fang savagely mauling the bandits. As the ruffians scrambled to get their weapons, Natsu and Haru soon came charging out, screaming battle cries of their own.

"What the-?!" questioned of the bandits. "Who are those two?!"

"Who cares?!" shouted another. "Get 'em!!" With that, the bandits soon charged at the siblings... a mistake they would soon come to regret.

"Fire Dragon... IRON FIST!!" yelled Natsu as he swung his blazing fist at some of the bandits, sending some of them flying away. Haru, meanwhile, jumped onto Blue Fang's back, using him as a higher vantage point as she punched and kicked away any bandits in their path while the wolf grabbed a few with his jaws and threw them through the air.

"Take THIS!!" Haru shouted as she punched another bandit in the face, knocking out his teeth. "Haha! Just like old times, huh, Natsu?!"

"You bet, sis!" Natsu replied as he kicked another bandit in the gut, sending him tumbling across the ground. "We should really do this more often!" He spotted a large bandit charging at her and Blue Fang from behind while holding an ax over his head, trying to hit Haru while she had her back turned. "Whoa, watch it, Haru!!" Charging at full speed, Natsu jumped up into the air and kicked the brute in the face, knocking the ax out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Haru exclaimed. "Thanks, Natsu!"

As they were fighting, Lucy gaped in awe as she watched the siblings take out the bandits like they were nothing. While Natsu's movements were powerful and fiery, Haru's moves were graceful and swift, yet still forceful enough to do damage. It reminded Lucy of the little spar that Natsu and Haru the night before they arrived in Aurora Village... but to see them going all out like this, it was certainly amazing.

"Uh, hey, Lucy?" Happy asked as he sat on the Celestial Wizard's shoulder. "Instead of just standing there, maybe we should get Gloria!"

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed as she noticed Gloria leaning against the cabin. "You're right! Come on, Happy!"

_'I can't get distracted,'_ thought Lucy as she ran over to the girl. _'I have to help, too!'_

Soon, Lucy made it over to Gloria's side and began to untie her.

"W-who are you guys?" asked Gloria. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Lucy," Lucy replied. "Listen, my friends and I are here to get you home, okay? Your brother sent us!"

"My... my brother?" Gloria repeated. "Why would he-"

"Lucy!!" Happy called. "Behind you!!"

Lucy turned, only to shriek as she saw some bandits approaching her from behind, some of them giving sick grins.

"Well, well," said one of them while licking the blade of his sword. "Look at this pretty little thing~! Such lovely golden hair~!"

"And those knockers ain't too bad, either!" exclaimed another.

"Back off!!" Lucy shouted as she held up one of her Celestial Gate Keys. "Open the door to the Gate of the Golden Bull- TAURUS!!"

Soon after she swung the key down, Taurus soon appeared in a flash of golden light, lowing ferociously as he held his giant ax.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?!" asked one of the bandits. "A talking cow?!"

"Miss Luuuuucy~!!" Taurus mooed. "Your boobs look really sexy, today~!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that!" Lucy shouted as she pointed at the bandits. "Now, go get 'em!!"

"Yes, ma'am!!" Taurus yelled. "I will protect Miss Lucy's booooooobs!!"

"PROTECT ME, NOT MY BOOBS!!!" Lucy yelled in comical anger as the minotaur soon charged at the bandits, swinging his ax at them before they could have a chance to attack, sending several of them flying through the air.

"W... what was that...?" Gloria asked.

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed. "She's a Celestial Wizard, huh? Never thought I'd see one of those!"

"Sis, focus!!" Natsu called out, causing Haru to turn around just in time to punch another bandit in the face, followed by Blue Fang grabbing her with his mouth and tossing her away.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Haru called.

"Release the dogs!!" yelled another one of the dogs, and soon after, another thug untied the dogs from the tree, sending them after Haru, who only smirked before she took in a deep breath.

"Beast Siren: Obey!!" she called out before she sang this long note, a bit lower than the last one she sang, as a teal aura flowed out from her mouth and surrounded the dogs, causing them to brake to a halt.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asked one of the female bandits. "Get them, you stupid dogs!!"

"Attack!!" Haru ordered as she pointed her finger at the bandits, and soon after, the dogs turned and growled at their masters, causing them to gasp before the canines charged at them, biting and clawing at them viciously.

"Whoa, what was that?!" asked Lucy while Taurus kept attacking the bandits.

"That's another one of Haru's spells!" Happy answered. "When she sings the Obey song, she causes any animals that hear it to listen to her every command! She can even make the animals attack the enemy!"

"That's incredible!" Lucy exclaimed.

"...Hey," Gloria spoke up as she stood up, albeit a bit woozy. "Are you guys... from Fairy Tail?"

"That's right, we are!" Lucy answered. "Why?"

Before Gloria could answer, she gasped as several other bandits lunged at her and Lucy, causing the latter to shriek.

"Get BACK!!" Gloria shouted as she held up her hands... and soon after, this purple light flashed from her palms and expanded, forming a dome around herself, Happy, and Lucy, which ended up deflecting the bandits' weapons.

"A... a barrier?!" asked Lucy.

"That's so cool!" Happy piped up.

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu said as he punched another bandit in the face. "Her brother did say she could use magic, didn't he?"

"That's amazing!" Haru exclaimed... but then, Gloria groaned as she collapsed on the ground, causing Lucy to gasp as she caught her while the barrier disappeared.

"Gloria!" Lucy cried.

"Ugh... I... I can't keep up the barrier for long," Gloria muttered as she slipped into unconsciousness, and not long after, the bandits began to charge at them, brandishing their weapons.

"Oh, no! Lucy! Happy!" Haru cried while Natsu's eyes darted about until they landed on the bonfire, which caused him to smirk before he ran over and began to inhale it, thus causing his stomach to expand until he breathed the whole thing in, then he swallowed it before releasing a loud belch.

"Ahh, now I've got a fire in my belly!" he declared before he lit both fists on fire. "LUCY! HAPPY! GET DOWN!!"

Upon hearing his call, Lucy and Happy quickly ducked down to the ground with Gloria, just as Natsu leaped into the air.

"Fire Dragon... WING ATTACK!!!"

Unleashing powerful streams of fire, Natsu swung his arms forward at the bandits, sending them flying away and scorching them all at the same time... but in doing so, he also accidentally burned Taurus, too.

"Whoops!" Natsu exclaimed. "Sorry, cow guy!"

"Mooooo..." Taurus groaned before he vanished, his time limit having expired.

As soon the dust and smoke settled, it was soon revealed that all the bandits were now lying on the ground, defeated.

"Well, that was fun," Haru smiled.

"Hell yeah, it was!" Natsu agreed before he looked over at Lucy, who was holding Gloria in her arms. "So how's she doing?"

"Her arm's still bleeding pretty bad," said Lucy. "I think it's because of that, plus the beating she took earlier, caused her to pass out so quickly."

"Natsu can fix the wound on her arm, at least," said Haru. "As for the rest of her wounds, she'll probably have to get medical treatment back at the village."

"It's probably best she's unconscious," Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire. "Less chance of her squirmin', that way." Soon, he placed his heated palm over the girl's wounded arm to cauterize the gash, and at first, she did grunt and flinch, but then she sighed as she began to feel the pain beginning to ebb away a bit.

"...Thank you," Gloria whispered as she woke up, once more.

"Thank us when we get you back home," said Haru. "Your brother's worried sick."

"...Really?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, why do you think he sent us?" asked Natsu. "Anyway, let's get you down the mountain. Besides, I'm starvin'!"

"Didn't you just eat a huge bonfire?" asked Lucy, incredulously.

"Just because I eat fire doesn't mean it fills me up!" Natsu replied. "I gotta eat food, too!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, you guys," said Haru as she hopped onto Blue Fang's back. "Come on, let's get moving! The sooner we get back down, the sooner Gloria can get some help!"

Soon, everyone mounted up on Blue Fang, who ran through the forest as fast as he could... however, as he left, someone else returned to the bandits' hideout.

"Well, well," muttered a mysterious figure: tall and imposing with a muscular frame. He had shaggy black hair and had a cigar in his mouth, and he was wearing a dark blue tattered cape, a pair of crimson trousers, and a pair of black leather boots... and in his hand was a large halberd with a red-and-black striped shaft and an insignia that looked like a whirlwind. "Who went and made a big mess of my camp? Me, the Great Hammond!"

"Ugh... b... boss...!" one of the bandits groaned. "You're back...!"

"Get yourselves up, you idiots," said Hammond as he glared in the direction of Aurora Village. "We've got a village to sort out."


	4. The Beast Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Natsu and the gang bring Gloria back home, things take a destructive turn when Hammond, the bandits' boss, comes to seek revenge... but Haru stands in his way. It's time to unleash the beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Regis sat outside on the porch of his house, elbows on his knees and hands folded together, bouncing his leg in anxiousness and worry. It had been almost 2 hours now since the small team of Fairy Tail wizards left to get Gloria back from the bandits... and as the sun was beginning to lower, he started to think the worst. However, his fears were soon assuaged when he heard the sound of paws thumping against the dirt, and as he looked up, he gasped in both relief and happiness as he saw Blue Fang appearing from the horizon with Natsu, Haru, Lucy, Happy, and of course, Gloria all riding on the silver wolf's back.

"Hey~!" Natsu called. "Hope you weren't waitin' too long!"

"We got Gloria back, safe and sound!" Haru added.

"Regis!!" Gloria called out, her body still bruised, but no worse for wear. "I'm home!!"

"Gloria!!" Regis exclaimed as he ran up to her as she jumped down off of Blue Fang's back and ran into her brother's arms, sobbing loudly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Regis, I'm sorry...!" Gloria said. "I... I should have listened to you!"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Regis replied. "I was just trying to protect you... but I should never let my fear of losing you stop you from being who you are."

"Yeah... but I'm nowhere near as strong as these guys," said Gloria as she looked up at the group. "You guys were awesome!"

"Heh!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah, well, y'know... it's all in a day's work."

"Kick butt and take names," said Haru. "That's the Fairy Tail way, right?"

"Yeah, we fought pretty hard back there, huh?" asked Lucy.

"I don't remember you doing anything, Lucy," said Happy. "That cow of yours did all the work for you- OW!!"

"Don't you start!" Haru shouted as she bopped the little blue cat on the head.

"I was only telling the truth!" Happy whined.

After a little while, Gloria had gotten all wounds and bruises bandaged by Regis, who was now giving the Fairy Tail gang their reward.

"I can't thank you enough for your help," said Regis as he handed Haru a stack of money.

"Of course," Haru replied. "Feel free to ask for our help, anytime."

"Uh... any chance you got more of that soup?" asked Natsu, causing Lucy to nudge him in the side. "Oof! What?! I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry, Big Brother," Haru said. "We can always eat when we get home to Magno-"

Before she could finish that sentence, the sound of a huge explosion suddenly rattled through the air, followed by panicked shrieks as the villagers began running away.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, no...!" Regis whispered in horror as he saw that it was Hammond and his bandits, all of them riding on huge boars with enormous tusks.

"Them, again?!" Lucy asked in disbelief. "I thought we took care of those guys!"

"Yeah, we took care of the mooks," said Haru as she glared at Hammond. "That guy, there... he must be their boss."

"So, you guys are the one who messed up my hideout, eh?" asked Hammond while he held his halberd against his shoulder.

"Hey, we only came to rescue the little girl you took prisoner," said Natsu as he gestured to Gloria, whose head, arms, and other parts were bandaged and patched up as she glared at the bandits while Regis held her shoulders.

"So you did," Hammond mused as he hopped off his mount. "That girl, there... she tried to challenge me to a fight... and look how well that turned out. Beaten in a single blow... by me and my Cyclone Spear." He tapped the shaft of his weapon against his shoulder. "With just one swing, I can summon forth a powerful destructive wind... like this."

He then whirled the halberd over his head before he made a downward swing, causing a powerful wind to swirl toward the villagers and the Fairy Tail wizards, who all yelped as they jumped out of the way as fast as they could. The wind eventually hit one of the houses, ripping it right off its foundation and rendering it to nothing but hunks of rubble and splintered wood. Hammond smirked as he held his Cyclone Spear against his shoulder while his lackeys all snickered behind him.

"That was how he showed that little runt who was boss, the first time," said one of the bandits.

Gloria winced as she looked down at the ground, clenching her fists in anger while the villagers all shivered and cowered behind their homes.

"That's right," Hammond said. "Just hide away like the pathetic little mice that you are. You all know your place in this world, don't you? My gang and I were allowed to do what they pleased because you cowardly lot wouldn't dare to oppose me, and do you know why?!" He smirked as he held up his Cyclone Spear. "Because I proved that I'm stronger than all of you combined!! You have no choice but to bow to me, the Great Hammond!!" He then burst into mocking laughter, followed by his subordinates, causing Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Haru, and even Blue Fang to glare... but then...

"SHUT UP, YOU LOUDMOUTHED SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Hearing that caused Hammond to pause in his laughter before he looked down... and saw Gloria glaring at him, bitterly, seething through her clenched teeth.

"You... you don't have the right to mock my friends and neighbors!!" she shouted. "I won't have you badmouthing them again!!"

"G... Gloria...!" Regis whispered.

"What is that foolish child doing?!" asked an old man.

"She's going to get herself killed, just like before!" cried a young woman. "Someone, stop her!"

"NO!!" Haru shouted, suddenly, causing everyone to look at her in surprise while she watched the scene unfold. "...Let Gloria say her peace."

"You got something to say to me, you little bitch?" asked Hammond as he stepped toward her. "You don't learn your lesson, do you?!"

"Shut up!" Gloria yelled. "I don't care what you do to me! I'm not going to stand by and let you talk down on the people of this village!!"

"Gloria, don't do it!" Regis urged. "Run away!!"

"No!" Gloria shouted. "I'm tired of running and hiding from scumbags like you!! I won't stand for this, any longer!!" As she spoke... tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "Sure, I'm just a kid... and my magic's not that great, yet! I can only hold a barrier up for a few seconds at most! But even so... even so...!!" She glared up at Hammond and yelled at the very top of her lungs.

"I WILL PROTECT THIS VILLAGE AND MY BROTHER WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!!! JUST LIKE MY DAD DID!!!"

At that moment, everyone gaped in awe at what the young girl had said... but none were more shocked than Regis. In fact, for just a moment, he saw someone else standing in his younger sister's place: it looked like a tall man wearing a long, brown cape and had flowing dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulder blades. He had on a pair of beige trousers and a pair of brown boots, and he had a muscular frame to him as he turned around, revealing his deep blue eyes, and he gave the young man a confident smirk.

_'Dad...?!'_ Regis thought in shock as he blinked his eyes... but the man was gone.

"Gloria...!" Lucy whispered in awe while Natsu smirked while crossing his arms.

"This kid sure has some guts," he said, impressed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

As for Hammond... he growled at Gloria while clutching his weapon tightly.

"You little rat...!" he hissed before he raised his Cyclone Spear. "Maybe I should lop that head of yours right off!! THAT'LL SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!!!"

Gloria gasped as she raised her arms, erecting another barrier around herself... but because she was still recovering from her wounds, the barrier only stayed up for about 2 seconds, causing her to fall to the ground as the blade of the halberd came down toward her neck.

"GLORIA!!" Regis cried as he tried to run out and grab her... but then, someone else ran out in front of him, and just as Hammond's weapon was about to connect... it stopped right in mid-swing.

"What the-?!" Hammond questioned while Gloria looked up and gasped in surprise... for standing in front of her was Haru, who was holding the Cyclone Spear back by firmly gripping the shaft.

"Haru!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"Sis!" Natsu called out while Blue Fang just quietly stood beside him.

"That chick... stopped the Cyclone Spear?!" asked one of the bandits in disbelief.

"W... what are you...?" Gloria whispered while Haru glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her, warmly.

"Well said, Gloria," she said before she gave her a broad grin akin to that of her brother's. "You'd fit right in at our guild if you ever wanted to join us!"

Gloria gasped in awe before a broad smile appeared on her face, then she nodded her head, happily.

"But for right now," Haru began, "you and everyone else better get to a safe distance." She then glared at Hammond, who growled at her as he tried to push his weapon toward her neck... but it wouldn't budge.

"Let go, you bitch!!" Hammond yelled as he kept trying to pull his halberd away from the girl.

"...People like you," Haru said in this low, almost dangerous voice, "really make me sick...!" She then squeezed the shaft of the Cyclone Spear... and it snapped in two as if it were a mere twig, much to the shock of Hammond and his gang.

"AGH!!" cried Hammond. "What did you do?!"

"She broke the Cyclone Spear?!" asked one of the bandits in disbelief.

"You're not really much without your little toy, are you?" asked Haru. "I bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes if you were to go fisticuffs." She narrowed her eyes. "Let's go, pal... you and me."

"What?!" Lucy questioned while Hammond smirked as he tossed away his broken spear.

"Fine, then," said Hammond. "Have it your way, missy."

"Natsu," Haru said as she glanced back at Natsu, who stared at her intently. "Don't interfere... this guy's mine to deal with."

"...Then go to town, sis," Natsu replied.

"B-but Natsu, look at him!!" cried Lucy as she pointed at Hammond, who practically towered over Haru as he glowered down at her. "He's practically twice her size! He'll pulverize her!!"

"If my sis says to let her fight, then let her do it," said Natsu as he watched while Haru went into a balanced stance, fists up, head down, and legs spread apart.

"You know, this is actually pretty embarrassing," said Hammond with a mocking smirk, "but fine... I'll humor you." He then lowered his head and patted his hand against his cheek. "Here... I'll even let you have the first shot."

"How nice of you," Haru said... right before she slugged him across the jaw, knocking him back a bit, causing the bandits to gasp. As for Hammond, he blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned... but as he tried to process what just happened, Haru dropped down and swept her leg underneath his feet, causing him to fall down to the ground as she did another sweep kick, hitting him in the jaw, once again before she stood up, held her leg up so high that her ankle touched her shoulder, then swiftly let her heel drop on Hammond's back!

"Holy crap, she's kicking his ass!" Lucy cursed in awe while Hammond growled and attempted to punch Haru while she had her back turned, but she ducked her head and then grabbed him by the wrist before she hurled him over his shoulder like he was a sack of feathers!

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "Who do you think taught her how to fight in the first place? Natsu taught her everything she knows about close combat!"

Speaking of Natsu, he watched with silent intensity as Haru deftly dodged Hammond's punches while managing to get a few hits on him after she evaded each one. As Hammond tried to hit Haru, she dodged to the right before kicking him in the face, followed by a punch to the stomach, and finally a roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending him skidding along the ground and even knocking a few of his lackeys over.

"That all you got, smart guy?!" asked Haru as she walked up to him. "I haven't even broken a sweat, yet!"

Hammond growled as he glared at Haru... while he grabbed a handful of dirt.

"Heheheh..." he chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet. "Okay, I'll admit... you're pretty good, chick... but not good, enough." He then threw the dirt at Haru's face, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain as it stung her eyes while Hammond and his bandits all broke into laughter.

"Hey! That's not fair!!" Happy yelled.

"He cheated!" Lucy shouted in protest.

"Hahahahaha!!" Hammond cackled before his features darkened. "No more games, girly..." Soon, he punched Haru across the face, sending her down to the ground. As she tried to stand, she grunted as Hammond kicked her in the stomach, then picked her up by her hair and punched her again, sending her to the ground, once more.

"Oh, no!" Gloria cried.

"This isn't good!" Regis shouted. "She needs help!"

"Natsu, don't just stand there!" Lucy urged. "Do something!!"

"No!" Natsu replied. "I can't interfere! She asked me not to!"

"Screw that, she's getting beaten!" Lucy argued. "She's your sister! You have to help her!!"

"I said no!" Natsu rebuked. "When Haru says to let her fight, then let her fight!"

"But... but Natsu...!" Lucy started.

"It's okay!" Happy assured. "You have to trust in Haru! She's got this!"

Lucy whimpered worriedly as she watched Haru try to hit Hammond back, but because of the dirt in her eyes, she couldn't see anything, and thus every swing and kick she threw at the brute, he only dodged before he kicked her down.

"Just as I thought," said Hammond. "You're just another pathetic little rat!" He then raised his foot, preparing to stomp on her head... but just as he was about to do so, Haru put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Soon after, Hammond screamed as he felt a pair of jaws biting into his wrist before he got tossed across the air and slid in the dirt. As he looked up, he gasped as he saw Blue Fang growling at him, fangs bare for all the world to see and eyes glaring at him ferociously.

"Blue Fang?!" Lucy asked. "Wait... what is he doing?! I thought we couldn't interfere!"

"Haru said I couldn't interfere," Natsu said. "She didn't say anything about Blue Fang... oh, and by the way, Blue Fang isn't interfering."

"Then... what is he doing?" asked Lucy as she watched the wolf approach his mistress and gently nudge his nose against her, licking the dirt away from her face.

"Urrgh... thanks, Blue Fang," said Haru as she grabbed onto his collar and pulled herself to her feet. "Blue Fang... I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I'm gonna need your help, okay?" Soon, she placed her hand over Blue Fang's chest, right over his heart, then gently pressed her forehead against his own as she began to make this utterance.

"Let our hearts, minds, and bodies become one..."

"Damn you!!" Hammond yelled as he charged at Haru and Blue as he drew out a knife from his back pocket. "I'll kill you both with my bare hands!!!"

"HARU, WATCH OUT!!" Lucy cried. "BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Beast Spirit: Soul Link!" Haru exclaimed... and soon after, a teal aura began to glow around her and a teal circle appeared beneath her fate... with the symbol of a snarling wolf. Then, just as Hammond was about to stab Haru... the knife was sent flying out of his hands.

Haru had grabbed his wrist while her back was turned... her eyes shadowed beneath her bangs.

"W... what's happening?" Gloria asked.

"...It's over," Natsu spoke. "The beast is unleashed."

"Say what?!" asked Lucy.

(A/N: BGM- Fairy Tail Main Theme 2009)

As soon as Natsu uttered that phrase... Haru began to growl. However, this growl... it sounded deep... animalistic. That's when Haru turned around to face Hammond, revealing that her teeth had grown into large fangs, her hair began to bristle, and her eyes were glowing red as she glared at him.

"W-what the hell-" Hammond started, only for Haru to slam her head against his face, causing him to crash into the ground. However, soon after, Blue Fang dashed after him before he bit his ankle and tossed him against the dirt, his eyes also glowing and his fur bristling as he growled at the brute.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

"That's Haru's Beast Spirit: Soul Link spell," Happy said with this almost sinister expression. "When Haru links up her spirit with Blue Fang, she begins to take on the properties of a beast: her senses increase, twofold, and she can run faster and her attacks are stronger, too. Blue Fang also gets stronger and faster because his soul has synchronized with Haru's."

"That's incredible...!" Lucy whispered in awe. "So this is the power of Haru's Beast Magic?!"

"That's my sis," Natsu said with a proud smirk.

Haru roared as she began to punch and kick Hammond relentlessly, giving him no chance to fight back. Then, Blue Fang grabbed him in his jaws before he began to slam him down against the ground, then tossed him into the air, allowing Haru to leap up and kick him back down into the ground. As Haru continued her beating, the bandits all watched in utter shock as they watched their boss getting pummeled by a teenage girl and her wolf, who both seemed to fight in tandem with each other. Whenever Haru made a hit that sent Hammond flying, Blue Fang would intercept and catch him in his jaws before throwing him back at Haru.

"She's so fast!" Lucy said, putting her hand over her pounding heart. "I can't even see her or Blue Fang!"

"My sister actually has a little nickname of her own," Natsu said. "They call her... the Beast of Fairy Tail!"

"RAAAAAAAARRGH!!" Haru roared as she kicked Hammond once more... sending him crashing through several houses.

"Whoa!!" Gloria exclaimed in awe. "So cool!!"

"Yeah... but those houses...!" Regis whispered.

"Uh-oh..." Lucy whispered in dread, realizing what was happening.

Hammond panted heavily as he tried to get back up, but then he gasped as Haru appeared in front of him before she grabbed him by his arm and hurled him over her shoulder, causing him to get sent tumbling through another house, yet again.

"Uh... Haru?!" Lucy asked. "Maybe you should take it easy!"

But by now, Haru was just too caught up in the heat of battle. She had dropped down to all fours, her hair standing on end as she growled at Hammond, the teal aura of her magic flaring and pulsing around her.

"Ugh..." Hammond growled as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. "Who... who ARE you?!"

"...Who am I...?!" Haru hissed. "My name... is Haru Dragneel! I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!!"

"W... wait...!" Hammond stammered, his eyes going wide. "Did you say 'Fairy Tail'?!"

Before he could react in time, Haru suddenly propelled herself toward Hammond, her hand reeled back as she positioned her fingers to look like a snarling maw.

"FERAL BEAST FIST!!!"

Slamming her fist into Hammond's stomach, there was a sickening crunch as her fingers connected, causing him to scream in pain before he was sent crashing into yet another house... but this time, he didn't get up.

Haru panted as her hair flattened, her teeth blunted, and her eyes returned to their normal dark brown. Blue Fang also panted as the effects of the Soul Link wore off, as well, his fur no longer flaring and his eyes no longer glowing. As Haru gave a triumphant smile, her legs buckled and she began to stumble back... until a pair of strong, muscular arms caught her from behind, causing her to look up and see the smiling face of her older brother.

"You did it, sis," Natsu praised. "Great job."

"Thanks, Natsu," Haru replied as she tried to catch her breath. "Ugh... but... I still need to get a better hang of the Soul Link... it still leaves me and Blue Fang drained."

Blue Fang whined tiredly, as if agreeing with her point while Lucy gently stroked his fur.

"You just rest, okay?" Natsu asked. "You were awesome, out there! I'm proud of ya!"

"Heheh..." Haru chuckled. "I was only doing... what you taught me to do."

Gloria and Regis both smiled warmly as they watched the brother and sister before they glanced up at each other, then embraced once again.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

"No! Stop, boss!!"

"You already lost! There's no point in getting back up!!"

Everyone gasped as they saw Hammond rising out of the wreckage of the destroyed house... his eyes had rolled back into his head, his hair now disheveled, and his clothes torn and tattered.

"I HAVEN'T LOST YET!!" he yelled. "FAIRY TAIL OR NOT, I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO A RAT LIKE YOU!!!"

Just as he was about to attack, however... something suddenly wrapped around his body, causing him to stop in his tracks... and as he looked back, he saw that it was Lucy, who was holding her whip as she used it like a lasso as she gave the thug a furious glare.

"You know something, buddy?" asked Lucy. "No one likes a sore loser!!" With a forceful tug, she pulled Hammond off his feet, causing him to topple over toward Natsu, who growled before he took in a deep breath, causing his stomach to inflate.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!"

Just like that, Hammond was charred by Natsu's fiery breath and was sent flying far across the sky until he disappeared in a twinkling. The bandits all gaped in shock before they looked at Natsu and Lucy, the former giving them a deadly glare.

"If I were you," Natsu began, "I'd get packin'!"

"If we catch you causing trouble again, you're gonna answer to us!!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he raised his paw, and as the bandits let out horrified shrieks of terror, they soon turned and scampered away.

"Now who are the rats, huh?!" Natsu questioned. "WHO?!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He then sighed in relief. "Well, that was fun."

"Uh... excuse us?"

The group turned to see Regis and Gloria, as well as all the villagers.

"Thank you very much for driving the bandits away," said Regis. "We can't thank you enough."

"Ah, no problem," said Natsu. "Those guys shouldn't be botherin' you anytime soon."

"Yes, indeed," said a short old man that looked to be about Makarov's height as he stood hunched over and used a gnarled wooden cane to walk. "We owe you a big thanks... except for one thing." He then gave Haru an angry glare. "You, young lady, destroyed several of our houses!!"

Haru's eyes went wide before she finally noticed the damage that she had done, causing her to let out a shriek of panic.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!!!" she cried, frantically before she began to bow her head over and over. "I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO, SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed. "I see that hasn't changed about you, either, sis!"

"Yep, the unnecessary destruction really does prove it, now," Lucy added in a deadpan tone. "She's definitely Natsu's sister."

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

XXX

After Haru apologized up and down for quite some time, it was time for the Fairy Tail wizards to head back home, just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Uh... I guess I have to give this back," said Haru as she handed Regis the money he gave her. "You're gonna need it since I broke your house and everything."

"It's okay," Regis agreed. "We can fix our homes..." He looked down at Gloria, who smiled at him as she held his hand. "I'm just glad I got my sister back."

"I'm glad to be back, too, Regis," said Gloria.

"So much for our reward," said Lucy in comical sorrow.

"Eh, oh, well," Natsu said with his hands behind his head. "Easy come, easy go."

"You are way too nonchalant about this," Lucy quipped.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now," Haru said as she climbed onto Blue Fang's back. "Take care, everybody! And... you know... sorry... again." She then chuckled sheepishly as the others began to mount onto Blue Fang's back, as well.

"Don't worry about it, really," Regis reassured. "We'll be fine."

"All right, then!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed forward. "Silver Wolf Express, here we go!!"

Just as Blue Fang was about to take off running... the wolf collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Huh?!" Lucy asked. "What happened?!"

"Oh, poor Blue Fang," Haru said as she stroked his head. "He must still be exhausted from the Soul Link!"

"What a relief..." Happy whispered, but Haru shot him an angry glare. "Uh... but poor Blue Fang, though!"

"But... if Blue Fang can't get us home," Natsu began as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, "then... that means...!"

"Sorry, Natsu," Haru apologized. "I guess we'll have to take a wagon home."

"Ugggh...!" Natsu whined as he hung his head in defeat. "I already feel sick to my stomach...!"

A little while later, the groud had all gathered in the back of a horse-drawn wagon... and already, Natsu's face was pale as he sat against the sleeping Blue Fang's side, his stomach churning with nausea.

"Goodbye, everybody!" called Lucy as she waved to the villagers.

"Take care of yourselves!" Haru added.

"Thank you all, again!" Regis called. "You're welcome back, anytime!"

"Hey, Haru!" Gloria called out. "Someday, I'm going to get stronger... and when I do, I'm going to join Fairy Tail! Promise you'll wait for me until then, okay?!"

"You bet I will!" Haru called back. "I'll be waiting, Gloria! I can't wait to see the kind of wizard you'll be!"

It wasn't very long before Aurora Village had disappeared from the group's view... and all the while, Natsu groaned as he tried to get comfortable, but the bumping and rocking of the wagon only made his stomach more upset, causing him to groan.

"You gonna be okay, Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah- **urp!** " Natsu burped as he forced the bile that was rising in his throat back down. "Ugh... I-I'll be okay... besides... havin' Haru with me... it kinda makes the ride a little easier... right, sis?"

The only thing he got in response was a soft snore, causing him to look to his left... where he found Haru leaning against his side, snoring softly and a peaceful look in her eyes, causing him to smile warmly.

"Aww," Lucy cooed as she watched the Beast Wizard sleep. "She must have been so tired."

"Aye, this happens to her, sometimes," Happy added.

"Hey," Natsu whispered. "Can you pass me my backpack?"

Lucy handed him his bag, from which he pulled out his blanket, which he unfolded and spread out over himself and Haru. He shifted a bit so that his back was leaning a little more against Blue Fang's side while he gently wrapped his arm around Haru and pulled her closer so that she had her head resting on his chest.

"Sleep tight, sis," Natsu whispered before he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep while Happy soon crawled into the space between them and fell asleep, too, and all the while, Lucy smiled softly as she watched the siblings fall asleep together.

_'He's loud, rowdy, gluttonous, and gets motion sickness,'_ she thought, _'but he really loves his little sister... what an amazing guy he is.'_

XXX

The darkness gave way to light... there was this great warmth, the likes of which she had never felt before. The bitter coldness of the metal cage that bound her... she could feel it no longer. She could hear the beating of his heart as he held her close, his hand stroking her tangled, matted hair... and as she looked up, all she could see was the broad smile of the young pink-haired boy in the white scarf.

"You're safe now... I promise."

And since that day... Haru believed it.

At last... she was safe... and she was _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not gonna lie, I used to HATE this series with a passion... but seeing as it's a new year, I decided to give this series another chance, and... well, I found myself enjoying it more than I thought I would.
> 
> Granted, I still don't know the WHOLE story, but I'll do my best.
> 
> And no, this isn't a retelling. This more of a series of stories involving Haru and how she fits into the events of Fairy Tail.


End file.
